The real estate occupation is a reality, where the existing natural areas are replaced by allotments, constructing streets, avenues, promenades and logically, houses, whether for living or summer vacation.
In different regions, because of the characteristics of wet lands, to construct buildings, it is necessary to extract high volumes of sand from the referred lots, in order to landfill them.
This sand extraction makes the streets and the buildings to be constructed on higher level, while inside the referred lots, artificial lakes are formed, which remain at lower level than that of the buildings and the streets.
These artificial lakes are incorporated to the lots occupied by the buildings, making them inseparable part of the urban structure.
The water in these artificial lakes comes from the proper water table and it is stuck, without constant or continuous affluent, receiving only intermittent pluvial volumes.
As there is no appropriate circulation or treatment, the waters in these artificial lakes degrade and become improper for use by people.
In addition to the natural degradation of the stagnated water, these artificial lakes receive all diffuse pollution coming from buildings, surrounding land and streets and avenues for being a lower point in the lot.
The banks of the artificial lakes are mostly composed of lawns, which are treated with NPK-based (nitrogen, phosphor and potassium) fertilizers.
The rain water “washes” these lawns and carries this NPK to the artificial lake, as well as all diffuse pollution in the surroundings, such as tree leaves and urban garbage.
The nutrients (NPK), as well as the organic matter coming from the diffuse pollution deposited in the artificial lakes sustain the proliferation of water weeds, which help degrading the water of the referred artificial lake.
The water weeds are responsible for the elimination of the oxygen from the water, once these weeds breathe at night, consuming the oxygen from the water, not allowing the creation of fish and causing increase of the bad smell of the lake in question, a phenomenon called eutrophication.
This also occurs in natural lakes, where the buildings are constructed around the referred lake, which, at the beginning is attraction for the implementation of the enterprise; however, over time, the pollution mentioned before occurs, making the lake a problem for the buildings because of the worsening of the quality of their water.
To minimize this problem, aerators are eventually installed in the referred artificial or natural lakes, in order to promote the water oxygenation.
However, such aerators, in addition to being driven by electric power, leading to high cost for the owners of the surrounding properties, the referred aerators do not eliminate the problem with the degradation of the lakes, once they cannot manage to de-pollute them for human use.
Different technologies are broadly used for disinfection and/or treatment of water mass; however, most of these technologies are high cost and impracticable for use in artificial or natural lakes situated in urban allotments.
None of these technologies provides implementation and/or revitalization or de-pollution of artificial or natural lakes at very low cost for implementation, modulated and portable, enabling full revitalization for use of the referred artificial or natural lake for bathing, water sports, fishing and contemplation, considering that such use can be concomitant.
Furthermore, the maintenance of the system shall be done in longer periods, so that operation cost is low.
Another factor to be highlighted is enabling elimination of the aerators, which are already existing in the artificial or natural lakes, by means of treatment, which eliminates the proliferation of water weeds and keeps the oxygenation of the water.